


Truth or dare David?

by Jen88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Hotel, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen88/pseuds/Jen88
Summary: A little story about you and the guys having a good time. ^^
Kudos: 6





	Truth or dare David?

It was one of the smaller conventions and the first night for the actors in the hotel. Jared, Jensen, Misha, Alex, David, Rich and Rob were sitting in the restaurant. Getting a little too much wine, the no joke’s too cheap time began. Jensen ordered a beer and Jared drank it right away. Misha grabbed the bottle and started spinning it on the table. The other guys dropped their heads and Rich said “really Misha, is it that time again”. Misha smiled at Rich and said “aw we have a winner, Jared truth or dare?” Jared laughed “truth”. Misha grinned“ okay hmm is here a person in the restaurant that you think is attractive?” David whispered to Alex“ what’s going on?” Alex just shook his head. Silence for a moment and Jared looked around. “There, that one” he pointed at you, but you couldn’t see it because you sat with your back towards the group. You were so busy sharing pics with your friends online that you didn’t even realize that the boys were sitting behind you. Rob giggled “come on you can’t say that, look at her bag, Spn family is written on it”. Jensen, Misha, Alex and Rich couldn’t stop laughing and Jared made his “shut up” face. Rob leaned over to David and mouthed “I’m so sorry”. Misha saw that David was nervous and felt quite uncomfortable about the whole situation. He leaned back and yelled “spin the bottle”. Jared did what him was told and you froze in what you were doing because you recognized Misha’s voice. First you didn’t dare to turn around, you thought “OMC” but when you heard their laughter you turned slowly around and put your hand in front of your mouth. When Misha saw that you had turned around, he looked you straight in the eyes and put on his brightest smile. You blushed and turned back towards your table, pretending nothing had happened. Misha knew if you’re a true fan you would recognize his voice, he eyed David who saw you turning around as well. It was Alex’s turn to spin the bottle and he yelled “ohhh Misha truth or dare”. Misha grinned “dare”. Everybody talking confusedly. Alex said with a proud smile “okay Misha go and ask her who her favorite is”. Jared, Jensen and Rob laughed, Rich and David shared a look and both were like “why is this happening”. Misha got his jacket off and walked towards you. He took a seat across from you, that he could look at his friends. You stared at him and a little timid you said “hi Misha”. “Hi, what’s your name honey?” he asked. You put down your phone and said “(Y/N)”. Misha smiled lovely “Hi (Y/N), can you do me a favor? Turn around and tell me who’s your favorite”. “Umm actor or character?” you asked him with a wink before you turned around to look in all the grinning idiots. Misha grabbed your hand and said quiet “both”. You blushed again and when you didn’t answer, Misha stood up and said “let’s take a selfie”. You smiled widely, Misha put an arm around you and looked at you with a soft smile, in the background you could see the other guys waving into the camera. He sat back down and said seriously “who’s your favorite?” You swallowed down your shyness and answered “ my fav character is Cas”. Misha couldn’t have a dirtier smile on his face. From behind your back you heard a “oooooh”. You leaned over to him, he came closer as well and you whispered “but my fav actor from all of you guys is David”. Misha sat back up and had this toothy grin all over his face. He mouthed a “thank you (Y/N)” and left you alone again. Jared yelled at Misha “oh come on, tell us who’s it”. Misha shook his head “not yet”.   
A waiter came to their table and told them not to spin the bottle again and asked if they would need anything else. When he realized he couldn’t win the battle he took the bottle away. Rich, Rob and Jensen called it a night and Alex got a phone call and left as well. Misha and Jared had a quiet conversation and Jared put on his puppy eyes “Davey please stay! You can’t leave me alone with this assbutt”. David laughed, he had a little bit too much apple juice and nodded. He did realize that something was up, but couldn’t really find out what it was. Misha and Jared sat next to each other and David sat across from them.   
In the meantime you talked on the phone with your best friend, posted your selfie online and read the comments. You sweared to yourself that as long as some of them would sit behind you, you wouldn’t go to bed, but you needed to go to the bathroom and so you had to leave your table. As soon as you were gone, Misha stood up and grabbed your bag. He put it next to David and said “she shouldn’t be alone anymore”. David blushed and nodded. When you came back you heard Jared’s evil laughter and you panicked when you saw that your bag was gone. Jared said “hey your bag is here, come join us”. Your face looked like a tomato and a little unsure you took a seat next to David. Misha looked so proud and Jared started laughing every time he saw the expression on Misha’s face.   
Jared wanted to know everything about you and asked one question after the other, but whatever you said the boys found a sexual innuendo in everything. Misha made more selfies with you and all three of them signed your bag. Jared and Misha were messing around on Twitter and you had a very nice conversation with David, even you thought he talked a little too much, but that must’ve been the alcohol.   
At some point Jared meant he had to sleep now and Misha and David went to the bathroom. The waiter came back and handed you the bill. You thought “oh fuck holy mother of sin”. When the waiter told you that it’s closing time and didn’t go away you gave him your credit card. The two actors didn’t show up for another 15 minutes and you wondered if they were gone to bed without saying goodbye. The waiter came again and said that you had to go now. Sad and tired you made your way back to the elevators.  
David walked back to the table just to see that you were gone and Misha wasn’t in sight as well. He asked the waiter where you are and he told him that you paid for their bill and that the restaurant is closed by now. David felt guilty for letting you pay for them and when he saw Misha at the entrance he asked “what happened?” Misha’s guilty look said everything. “I don’t know I guess we talked for to long in the bathroom, I tried to find out in which room she stays but all they said was “nice try” he explained. Misha had an idea “Twitter dude, go on Twitter and search for the selfie, you can dm her”. David looked confused “ why me? All of this is your fault”. Misha agreed and said “man if she’s gonna show someone that I asked her for her room number...” David and Misha sat down into some chairs that were standing in the lobby.   
You brushed your teeth, put on some sleeping pants, a tank top and set an alarm clock. When you saw a message on your phone, your eyes widened “what is happening?” you said to yourself. 

Misha   
\- Hi (Y/N) would you Tell me your room number? I’m sorry for what happened. -

You  
\- ummm 😅 nooo... why should I do that? -

Misha   
\- please I can barely read what I’m texting -

You   
\- another reason to say no 😄  
\- will you give me the money back? -

Misha   
\- yes -

You   
\- okay it’s 716 -

You knew you couldn’t afford to say no. It knocked on your door and as soon as you opened it, Misha walked past you and straight towards the bathroom. David asked for entrance and made stupid jokes about Misha puking. At some point David realized that his friend was sleeping next to the toilet. “Davey you know I’m a huge fan of M... oh god you should not open the door, he vomited everywhere. But... what are we gonna do now? We won’t get him out...” David cut you off “hey I can call someone, don’t worry, you’re too cute to worry about someone like Misha.” With a lite smile you nodded but everybody he knew was drunk or asleep and from Jared came just an evil laughter before he hang up. David hugged you and said “and now? It’s 3 am we should sleep”. You sighed “I don’t know. I guess he won’t get up until tomorrow, so we leave him just where he is?” David felt uncomfortable about leaving you alone with Misha, not because he didn’t trust him, it was because he didn’t know how you felt about that, being alone with a stranger, if we can call him that? David said “are you sure I can leave you two alone?” You blushed and smiled sheepishly at him “I guess?!” David grinned and you said very quiet “or you can stay, but I have only one bed. If you don’t mind sharing a bed with me you can stay”. David laughed at that thought “well... if that’s okay with you? I mean I could sleep with you...” you giggled “you mean in the same bed”. He nodded and you turned around that he could get his clothes off. “Silly girl” David laughed. He slept in underwear and shirt, the both of you were so tired that you fell asleep within seconds. 

The next morning Jared called Jensen, Alex, Rich and Rob and told them about what happened after they were gone and about the phone call from David. All of them met at your room and David hates himself later for telling Jared the room number. Jared found someone from the hotel staff who opened the door. None of them could believe what they saw. It was one of those moments when you‘re laughing so hard that no sound could be heard. Jared stood in front of the bed and took photos. On the right side were you, David cuddled up behind you and Misha behind David with an arm and a leg on top of him. Alex, Rich and Rob took some photos and left. “That’s too much and too early” Richard waved at Jared and Jensen.


End file.
